


Happy

by iltani



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iltani/pseuds/iltani
Summary: Basically, Yurio and Minami were friends for a summer, then Minami Victor-ed Yurio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like my first fanfiction, and I'm still figuring out how ao3 works? This is mostly in Yurio's pov. Also, this is unbetaed so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

  


\- Hey wassup ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉ

 

\- who dis

 

\- It's me, Kenjirou ヘ(^0^)ヘ

 

\- oh hey

 

\- You do remember me, right? ( °◇°)

 

Of course, Yuri could remember Minami, he was even hard to forget. Victor, Yuuri and Yuri went to Hasetsu for summer, there he had met that japanese skater. They all spent vacation together as Minami was staying at Yutopia as well. Minami and Yuri, shockingly, became friends. A week passed since and it was the first time Yuri got a text from Minami

 

\- yes.

  


\- I thought you have forgotten me(×_×#

 

\- stop with those over elaborated emojis jfc

 

_This is only Ken, you can do this._

 

\- Never!!1!1!11!! (^=ಠ ᆺಠ )

 

_Forget it, this is chicken nugget._

 

\- uhg, I gotta go to practice soon

 

\- At this hour? It's so late!

 

\- it's saturdat

 

\- Haha you said saturdat

 

\- plz shuttup, I can't manage both practice AND you

 

\- You can't? Too bad I'm already on my way

 

_Yeah, sure_

 

\- yeah sure, you are heading to Russia

 

\- Haha, no, I couldn't have my phone on, the plane has already landed

 

\- sure

anyways, why would you even come here?

 

-Well, to see you, of course!!1

We could go out

I mean, if you want

 

_Like he would actually come to see me._ Yuri finally got up after many tries of leaving his bed, got dressed with a tracksuit and left home, thinking about getting coffee.

 

\- [Photo attachment] guess whos on starbux loser.

 

\- [Photo attachment] Guess who is there too!

 

_Just what time is it in Japan? He looks so cute. Was it a 6 hours difference? He is wearing the hoodie I left in Japan. Maybe he is in a date? It's too early for this shit. Isn't it like 14:00 there ? Who even has a date so early?_

 

\- lolz who took that pic?

 

_Pfft lolz? What are you? 12?_

 

\- It's a selfie, Yura, it's pretty noticeable

 

\- k

 

Yuri burned his tongue with the hot beverage and cursed his awkwardness while entering to the building.

 

\- Ohh!! Now I AM heading there

You know, the rink

Not Russia

I'm already in Russia

 

\- sure, I'm in the rink already, so plz stop spamming so much

 

~

 

Yuri stretched only for a few minutes and then got into the ice with his headphones on, he was alone, very early, and only focused on the music and his jumps. After some minutes of just making laps he started with the jumps. He kept like that for some more time and only stopped to greet Mila, she had arrived late.

 

After her, a few more skaters arrived and he took off his headphones so he wouldn’t hurt someone. Yet, there weren’t a lot of skaters in the ice or stretching, they all seemed to be late.

 

_Late._ He couldn't help but notice that neither Yuuri or Victor have arrived yet. _Yakov is going to lose his mind, wait, where is Yakov?_ Yuri noticed that there was a group of skaters at the door. _Why are they all in the door? Why is everyone so late?_

 

_There is him_ . Yuri heard Yakov yelling at _some loser_ at the entrance of the rink, he saw many skaters surrounding the scolded guy, with their phones out, probably recording the whole thing. Yurio made his way closer to the door, to see said loser, who were actually losers, in plural. Not actually losers, really, one was a 5-time-gold-winner and the other was... _Yeah, a loser_. Both Yuuri and Victor didn't even look ashamed at all, they were grinning and the old man was about to burst in giggles.

 

“Hey! Yurio!”, Victor called him, unfazed by Yakov yelling, Makkachin was by his side wagging its tail.

 

“We have a nice surprise to you”, Yuuri said.

 

“Yuri!!”, a very small person, short enough to be hidden behind the two of them popped out.

 

_What._ That was probably the only thing Yuri would have said, if he had found his voice at the moment.

 

Minami then stretched his right arm towards Yuri.

 

_Is he really…?_

 

“Starting today I'm your BFF, I’ll take you to the movies”, he continued.

 

_He is victor-ing me._

 

Kenjirou winked.

 

_Oh well…_

 

“Ken. What are you doing here?”, Yurio deadpanned, in his worst imitation of Yuuri’s voice.

 

“I’m taking you out, Yura”, he answered quickly, blushing.

 

Some of the surrounding skaters dared to coo.

 

Yakov seemed about to murder someone, and for some reason, Victor was on the receiving end of said glare, now giggling like a schoolgirl. Mila got closer and started to shoo the small crowd of people watching.

 

“Yakov, why won’t you let him go? He did arrived first here, and it’s the weekend, anyways”, she said, before following the gossiping skaters.

 

“Wha—”, Yakov started.

 

“No way I’m missing practice to have a date with this loser”, Yuri said, really trying to use his most calmed voice.

 

“Yurio, you said _date_ ”, Yuuri noticed.

 

_Fuck_

 

“No one said nothing about _dates_ , right, Yuuri?”, the way Victor said ‘dates’ made Yuri feel sick.

 

_Why_

 

Even Makkachin was now barking happily.

 

_Even you, you little bastard._

 

But now, if Victor seemed happy with the word. Minami was about to blind people with the bright smile and the twinkle in his eyes.

 

Yuri didn’t really paid attention to the rest of the conversation until he heard his name.

 

“...Yuratchka, at least you have some good sense. Now, it’s time for practice”, Yakov seemed calmer now, or at least as calmed as he could be around Victor. He left after throwing a pointed look at Minami.

 

“Oh, I’ll leave now, I’d love to see you skating, but I have to look for a hotel and such”, Kenjirou pointed at his luggage, that was being sniffed by Makkachin.

 

“We’ll have our _date_ later, okay?”, Kenjirou blushed and left almost running.

 

Victor had a shit-eating grin splattered on his face, and Yuuri was doing a poor job at containing a laugh.

 

“Good luck, Yurio”, The japanese man said and went to the stretching area.

 

“Ah, Yurio, you should probably close your mouth, you could catch a fly”, Victor said before following his fianceé

 

_When did I even opened it?_

 

~

 

Once practice finished Yuri started to get texts at an alarming speed. He had just changed into his shoes and Minami had left 11 facebook messages in his in inbox.

 

-Yura!!1!

Has it finished?

How was practice?

Your couch is kind of scary.

Hey, meet me at the park in like, as quickly as you can.

The one that it’s 4 blocks away from the skating rink.

There is a mall nearby, you know?

Of course you know, you live here...

Anyways, we could watch a movie, there is a cinema inside.

But it’s still too early for that…

Maybe we could eat lunch first?

Yuraaaaaa!!

 

And now, there were 12

 

-sure, gimme 5

 

-Meet me at the weird shaped tree, the one that looks like a peace sign with a butt.

 

Yuri was looking forward his _date_ with Kenjirou, he was sure they would have fun, and that it would be awesome. He lost in thought as he started walking there.

 

Yuri was expecting the regular hanging out with Minami like back in Japan. Junk food, memes and video games. After all he did say he would be his _BFF,_ but the movies and the word _date_ … Yuri realized he would be ok with a cheesy, cliche date to the cinema.

 

Yuri was now expecting to have a date. Park, movies, food. Maybe walking together hand in hand, maybe a hug, or even a kiss.

 

Yuri was hoping after that date there would be more, maybe they could go for coffee or go shopping or go the beach. Maybe they could do overdramatic pair ice skating and soak naked in hot springs.

 

_And maybe I am taking too much of the only happy couple I know._

 

~

 

Yuri kept walking and arrived to the park, he saw Minami and started to walk towards him.

 

Kenjirou, leaned on a tree that DID look like a peace sign with a butt, noticed him and beamed.

 

“Yura!”, Kenjirou was waving, and was making a _thing_ move _its_ arm too. Said thing was a huge feline-looking stuffed animal.

 

Yuri didn’t like it, Yuri loved it. (He wasn’t sure if he was talking of the cutest cat plushie or the cutest skater)

 

“This is for you”, Ken grinned at him, showing his fang like tooth.

 

“Thank you”, Yuri blurted, feeling his cheeks go red. He grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it.

 

_I didn’t even thought about getting him a present._

 

“You seem upset”, Kenjirou said, worry noticeable in his voice. “Is it too much? I mean, all Yuri’s Angels give you cats, do you have too many?”

 

“Hell no, there is no such thing as too many cats”, Yuri said, too quickly. “And I like this one, it’s very soft”

 

“I’m glad you liked it, then”, Kenjirou said and smiled once again.

 

“It’s just that I didn’t get you anything, I’ll bring something for our next date, okay?”, Yuri said, after a pause.

 

Minami seemed so happy, like he just told him that _I will be bringing him the moon and the stars, to compare them with his smile and decide that Kenjirou_ ’ _s smile was, in fact, brighter._ Not like Yuri was thinking about that.

 

~

 

They easily fell in a light conversation and started walking around the park, however the Thing (that now had a name, _Taiga_ ) was too big, he wasn’t heavy, but it was difficult to move with him. Yuri was now carrying it like a baby and Minami seemed pleased with the view.

 

“I mean, he is our son now, kinda like Makkachin for Katsuki-san and Nikiforov-san, right?”, Minami was apparently too caught in thought to realize that he was talking out loud.

 

‘I guess, but if we get divorced, I’ll keep the whole custody”, Yuri enjoyed seeing the way Minami’s face changed, clearly he wasn’t expecting that.

 

“How mean, Yuuri, it’s our first date as a married couple and you are thinking about finishing this”, he said in his best impression of Victor.

 

It wasn’t really that funny, but Yuri couldn’t stop laughing until they arrived to a small restaurant nearby.

 

~

 

They weren’t quite enjoying their lunch, as Yuri was in a rigorous diet and Minami didn’t want to eat something Yuri couldn’t. They ended up eating salads and were nowhere near to be satisfied.

 

“Let’s go get chicken nuggets”, Ken said, apparently sick of the salad, his accent strong while saying nuggets. “I want chicken nuggets”, he continued, slower. “Do you want chicken nuggets?”, he now asked Yuri.

 

_I love them._

 

“Of course, chicken nugget, let’s go eat your family”, Yuri answered in a playful tone.

 

“I’m not even mad, I need something greasy”, Kenjirou took Yuri’s left arm and mimicked biting it.

 

“Hey, what do you mean greasy, you dumb nugget”, Yuri moved the japanese’s mouth away from his arm.

 

~

 

They continued playfully bickering until they walked into the mall and ordered lots of chicken nuggets in the first fast food place they found.

 

Their eyes kept encountering in a way it shouldn’t when they were both shoving chicken and ketchup into their mouths, surrounded by loud children and tired parents.

 

_How does he manage to look cute, even with his face stuffed with mysterious meat._ He clutched Taiga closer.

 

~

 

Yuri kept spacing out and realized they were leaving the place and heading to the movies, there, they faced a problem. Their son.

 

Apparently, the stuffed animal was too big to be in Yuri’s lap, as he and people behind him couldn’t watch the movie; it couldn’t be under him, it was too big; obviously, it couldn’t be in the corridor as it would be dangerous in an emergency.

 

And that’s how Taiga ended up buying a ticket and watching the movie with them.

 

Now, ‘the love child’ was somehow extremely third wheeling, seated in between the teenagers.

 

“No way I’m sitting by your side, you always grab my food”, it was a lame excuse, but Minami went with it and pretended not to notice Yuri’s blush.

 

They didn’t even paid attention to the dramatic romance Minami had picked, both repeating the cheesy lines in a mocking tone, it was something dumb, but they did it a lot in Hasetsu and they both loved to goof around like that.

 

“Yura, I think I’m falling in love with you”, Ken repeated in a high pitched tone what the crying girl just said.

 

“Oh, Ken-kun you can fall in love and fall on my strong arms”, Yuri answered in a bad british accent while the guy in the screen remained silent.

 

“Oh, Mr.Plisetski!”, Ken said in a falsetto. Only to be shushed by the people in the front row.

 

They almost got kicked out of the place after a screech-like laughter from Minami when Yuri pretended to make out with Taiga while the couple onscreen did the same. Both, now embarrassed and quieter didn’t quite enjoyed the rest of the movie.

 

As it was still early, they decided to watch another movie, Yuri picked a comedy this time. The _particularly_ _cute_ screech laughter of Minami wasn’t a problem now.

 

~

 

“How long are you staying, anyways?”, Yuri asked while leaving the place.

 

“Only a week, I have holidays from school” Ken seemed so sad.

 

_Too sad._

 

“Are you in the mood for dinner? I mean, I know we had a lot of popcorn, but I mean— only if you want… We could get takeout?...We could go to my grandpa’s—Or, maybe we should just get more junk food here?” Yuri couldn’t stop himself.

 

Minami’s face lit up so quickly, it was almost comical.

 

“I’d love to, Yura!” He jumped to hug the taller one, Yuri dropped Taiga out of surprise. “We could grab takeout and go to my hotel room, you think you can stay tonight?” Kenjirou grinned, still too close and warm against him.

 

_Shit._

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

 

Yuri could feel his cheeks heating up and his heart beating quickly. Kenjirou now staring at him and seemed to catch up with what he said.

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I mean” Minami said too quickly, his blush reaching his ears. “I only wanted a sleepover, nothing else, I swear” he stepped away from Yuri and he missed the warmth instantly.

 

“I’m sure grandpa won’t mind if I stay with a friend who came to see me from the other fucking side of the world” Yuri started walking again, right after picking up the stuffed animal.

 

“Oh. _Oh._ Neat” Kenjirou still seemed a bit troubled, but followed him.

 

Yuri saw his hands and grabbed it, in an impulse, he laced their fingers together, feeling the warmth of Kenjirou hands.

 

Minami eased at the touch and started laughing.

 

Yuri joined, finding the situation hilarious.

 

“It couldn’t possibly be more awkward” Kenjirou managed to say in between laughs.

 

“I mean, we could have chaperones” Yuri responded, out of breath.

 

~

 

They somehow ended up at Minami’s hotel, they were playing random apps at Ken’s cellphone.

 

“Yura, you should call your grandpa and pizza” Ken said suddenly.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure, I bet he would bring some” He responded automatically.

 

“...”

 

_I.just.can’t.fucking.believe.myself._

 

“I will call grandpa and you order a pizza, whatever, just no pineapple, please” Yuri hurried out to the corridor and let his grandpa know where, with who and how long he was staying. It was a quick call, and he got back into the room to see Kenjirou with his laptop in the bed.

 

“Yura! Should we ask for a cute delivery boy, a joke in the box or a dabbing delivery boy” Kenjirou asked with too much enthusiasm.

 

“Ken, what the actual fuck” Yuri was worried for his... _Friend?..._ State of mind.

 

“It’s the top 3 of request of this pizza website” Kenjirou answered, although he just made Yuri question himself even more. “So, which option?”

 

“The joke in the box, I guess” Yuri answered, not really knowing what to expect.

 

“Joke in the box, it is~! Sit with me, Yura, I have a really really nice something for you!” Kenjirou managed to say in one breath and patted the part of bed beside him. “I just got _those videos you_ _never watch_ ” He gave those words a different intonation.

 

“You really mean—?” Yuri was now stunned.

 

“Just got the official videos from the last GPF, there are sooo many videos of him” Kenjirou wiggled his eyebrows, making Yuri smile a bit.

 

“Well, sure there are a lot more from me, but I do want to see _those_ _videos I never watch_ ” Yuri was now fully smiling.

 

20 minutes after watching the high quality videos of Yuuri Katsuki, on his presentations and while practicing, the pizza finally arrived. It had the lamest knock-knock joke in the box and Yuri almost called to demand a refund.

 

However, they got too distracted by the pair skating presentation.

 

“Hey, I want to do Victor now” Yuri said, absent mindedly.

 

“Wow, Yura, one, TMI, two, you wound me and three, he is an engaged man” Kenjirou didn’t even got his eyes off the screen.

 

“You know what I mean, chicken nugget” Yuri nudged him in the arm.

 

“Ok, ok” Minami paused and then said “Viktoruu, please don’t let me fall” mimicking a nervous voice.

 

“I won’t, Yuuuri, I will protect you from any damage with my money and Golden Knife Shoes™” Yuri over exaggerated his own accent.

 

“Victoruu, I will now caress your cheek” Minami poked Yuri’s cheek once and then repeatedly poked it. “Yes, this is indeed a cheek, what a cheeky cheek”

 

“Yuuuri, let me— Oh, for fuck’s sake, I’ll never be able to make Victor, is too fucking weird to say my own name that way” Yuri was a bit frustrated and was amazed to notice that somehow they had finished the pizza and told Minami so.

 

“Is there really no more pizza?” Kenjirou said it as if it was a personal offense.

 

“Uhg, I don’t think I ever had as much food as today” Yuri winced, remembering his diet.

 

“Yea~h” Kenjirou yawned the word, more than say it.

 

“You tired, Ken?” Yuri asked, now noticing how close they got while watching videos. Kenjirou’s body _so so warm, like before._

 

“Kinda” Kenjirou rubbed his eyes while saying that.

 

_He is so adorable when he's sleepy._

 

Kenjirou somehow got even closer to Yuri. “Can I?” He asked.

 

Yuri didn’t really process what was he asking, but found himself saying yes.

 

And then Ken kissed him.

 

And it was magical.

 

And Yuri wanted more.

 

So he got another and they continued until they heard the applause at the end of the another ice skating video.

 

“Woah” Yuri was cringing inside after saying that out loud.

 

But Minami just smiled lazily at him and made himself comfortable in his chest.

 

Yuri didn’t know when he got so tired, but they both fell asleep just like that, at 9 p.m. in a Saturday night.

 

But not really, you see, there is something uncomfortable of sleeping in regular clothes, with an empty and greasy pizza box on top of you and your ( _boy?)_ friend, and a laptop still playing figure skating videos. Sadly, Yuri woke up at 2 a.m. to a loud _Theme of king JJ_ and almost threw away the laptop. He remembered what happened before falling asleep and JJ’s song playing became even more irritating.

 

“Minami, what are we?” Yuri asked, completely terrified.

 

“Yura, it’s 2am, what are you talking about?” Minami looked like shit (as every person that spend out the whole day instead of dealing with jet lag and being waked up at 2 am) “We are boyfriends, if you want, but please, let me sleep” Kenjirou whinned.

 

“But, do you want to be boyfriends?” Yuri now seemed concerned and _JJ’s fucking song_ was still blasting through the laptop.

 

“Yes, Yura, nothing would make me happier” Kenjirou now completely woke up and bid farewell his night of sleep.

 

“For real?” He asked, and luckily, now there was a calming piano tune filling the room.

 

_No way I'm having a deep conversation with my boyfriend, while listening to that asshole’s song._

 

“Yes, Yura, I really like you” Kenjirou said with a sweet smile.

 

“Oh, cool, cool” He paused. “I really really really like you, too” Yuri felt his heart beat go quicker.

 

“Yeah, that song is _lit_ ” Minami snorted.

 

“Please, don’t you ever say _lit_ again” Yuri groaned while getting up.

 

“Oh, wait, I bet there is a version of it with We are number one” Ken grabbed his laptop as Yuri took the pizza box out of the bed. “I can’t believe it!” He glared at the screen as if it was its fault.

 

“You searched for ‘W a r no1 xarlu rea jeosom’, you idiotic nugget” Yuri grabbed the laptop. “Let me try it”

 

The russian starting typing “We are number one but” only to see that the first suggestion completed “every one is Yuri Plisetsky saying huh”.

 

“Are you for real, Ken?” Yuri asked as Kenjirou shifted closer and clicked the video.

 

“You should see them, Yura, there are lots of them, there are so many related to famous ice skaters” He said and clicked one of the related videos.

 

“No way we are watching Christophe GiacoSlut nutting!!” Yuri yelled. Ken just shrugged and clicked another.

 

“Really? Every ‘one’ is JJ style? Fuck you, too” Yuri said and Minami took the laptop to search another video. “What about this? every ‘one’ is Yuuri screeching” He said with a grin.

 

An hour later, they were laughing loudly while watching an extremely fake-looking 3d alien dancing to an upbeat argentinian song. They fell asleep to another viral video, something about a drunk lady and a very confused policeman.

 

Yuri woke up sore from the uncomfortable sleeping position, with his clothes stained, his stomach protesting for the excessive amount of junk food, his eyes hurting for watching videos in the dark. But he couldn’t feel happier while watching Kenjirou sleeping, using his chest as a pillow.

 

_Stop staring at him, you creep._

 

“Morning” He woke up Kenjirou, poking his cheek.

 

“Good morning, Yura” He answered with a bright smile, showing his pointed tooth. “Wanna get breakfast?”

 

Yuri agreed with a smile and decided that he could be happier, he would always be happier when it was about Kenjirou.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
